


Someday

by lauraneversleeps (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Future talk, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, brief wedding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/lauraneversleeps
Summary: Dan just wanted to be out. He was tired of hiding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on www.phanwritings.tumblr.com I am the original author of this fic. Enjoy!

"Someday," Dan thought. "Someday I will be able to post whatever I want on Instagram, no matter how gay it will be." He relaxed further into the bed, closing his eyes. 

"Someday I will be able to bring my boyfriend home and my dad won't joke about me bringing home girls. I won't have to have my grandparents ask about when I'm going to date a girl. My life is going to be great someday." He continued to think, picturing each scene in his head. When he brought home a guy for the first time, his future wedding. 

"Someday the boy with the black hair might be mine." He thought, drifting off into sleep. 

All of these things did happen for Dan. One day in his senior year of high school he brought home a boy with bright blue eyes and black hair, shocking his parents for a tiny bit. His first pride picture was posted of them kissing with the caption "when ur boyfriend is gay and ur gay so u go to a big parade to celebrate ur gay," something that his past self would've been proud of. 

Phil came home with him for the holidays. Everyone was a lot more chill than he thought they would be and he nearly started crying over it. For the first time in a long time he had felt the Christmas joy that so many talked about. 

His wedding was on Valentine's Day, - which was incredibly cheesy but still cute. Him and the love of his life - Phil - exchanged vows in a church that fit all of Dan's standards. That basically meant it was his aesthetic in all the best ways. 

Someday had finally become today for Dan. And he was so happy.


End file.
